


Dirty Tricks

by Vizkopa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Where are your dirty tricks now?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Tricks

You raised your fists, facing down against the brunette before you. His sea-green eyes met yours as you circled one another slowly, kicking up tiny puffs of dust from the hard ground. Eren mirrored your movements, unblinking, unflinching, impossible to predict. He kept his face closed, set in concentration and determination. 

Suddenly you stopped, and flashed him the sweetest smile you could muster. Caught off guard, he blushed, lowering his hands slightly. The corners of his mouth began to curve into a smile in return, but not before you lunged forward, taking advantage of his distracted state, and swung a fist toward his head. 

He realised too late what you had done and rushed to deflect the blow, managing to swerve just in time. The wind from your swing ruffled his dark hair as your fist whistled past his cheek. Surprised, he stumbled, and you darted forward, sweeping his legs out from under him with your own and sending him onto his back with a thud. He huffed as the air was forced from his lungs.

You stood over him, pleased with yourself at having taken down one of the best in the class at hand-to-hand combat. Your smile disappeared, however, when you noticed Eren wasn’t moving. _Shit, did I overdo it?_ you thought, kneeling to inspect him. His face was turned away from you, but as you watched, a poorly concealed grin spread across his face. Before you knew it, his rough hand had clamped down on your arm and he pulled you down with him into the dirt.

You let out a yelp as you fell, and found yourself pinned beneath the green-eyed boy, his legs straddling your hips and arms trapped at your sides. He grinned triumphantly as you struggled to free yourself.

“That was a dirty trick, Eren Jäger!” you cried, still attempting to free yourself from the weight pressing down on you.

“Oh, and what you did wasn’t?” he teased, grinning widely. His face was mere inches from your own, and you could feel a blush enter your cheeks as his warm breath brushed your face. You stilled, staring into his wide eyes. There was something so captivating about them.

“It was your own fault you let that distract you,” you said breathlessly, unable to tear your eyes away from his.

“Yeah, well… You can be very distracting, [Name],” he said, blushing. Ever so slowly, he began to lean his head forward, closing his eyes as he did so. You waited until his face was just the right distance away from yours, and then slammed your forehead into his. _Ow!_ He fell back, cursing, and you scrambled to your feet, stumbling slightly as your vision swam.

“Never let your guard down, Jäger,” you said, managing a smirk.

Eren shook his head. “Dirty tricks,” he said, getting to his feet.

“Jäger!” called a voice, approaching swiftly. You both turned to see Captain Levi striding toward you, cold grey eyes flicking between the two of you. His mouth was set in a hard line. He seemed angry.

“Yes, sir?” Eren said, saluting his superior.

“Your technique is sloppy. Stop letting yourself get distracted so easily. At this rate, if a titan so much a bats its eyelashes at you, you’re as good as dead.”

You tried to stifle a giggle, but weren't entirely successful. Levi shot you a glare, and you sobered instantly. Best not give the Captain a reason to be angry with you too.

"S-sorry, sir. I won’t let it happen again, sir," Eren stuttered.

Levi nodded. “Now step aside, let me show you how it’s done.”

“Sir!”

“[Name], come at me with all you've got,” the captain said, sinking into a low stance. Surprised, you hurried to find your place, lowering yourself slightly into your trademark stance, fists raised. Eren watched from the sidelines, transfixed.

“And [Name]?” You looked up at him, meeting his steel blue gaze. “Your tricks won’t work on me.”

_We’ll see about that._

You circled him slowly, attempting to conserve what little energy you had left after your spar with Eren. His eyes followed your every movement, his face expressionless. Neither of you made a move for several minutes, each waiting for the other to strike first, until Levi stopped circling and stared you down. To your immense surprise, his face broke into a warm smile. You were struck dumb by his sudden display, unable to move. _Am I hallucinating? Eren’s skull must be harder than I thought._

Taking advantage of you stunned state, Levi darted forward, easily breaking through your poor defences and catching you in a tight hold, his arm about your neck and your right hand twisted behind your back. _Son of a bitch used my own trick against me!_

You could feel his muscled chest pressed against your back and his soft breath on the back of your neck. You tugged at his arm with your free hand, attempting to relieve some of the pressure on your windpipe. He only pulled you in tighter. He whispered in your ear, sending a shudder down your spine.

“What did I just tell Jäger, [Name]?”

You responded with a half-hearted attempt to free yourself from his grasp, which only resulted in him locking his arms even tighter about your small frame.

“Where are your dirty tricks now?” he hummed in your ear. You shuddered and you could feel him smirking at you reaction. You cast a pleading glance at Eren, who only shook his head and laughed at your predicament. _Thanks a lot, Jäger,_ you thought bitterly. 

You smiled suddenly as an idea began to form. _Oh, I’ll show you a dirty trick._

You began to squirm and wriggle in Levi’s grasp, pretending you were trying to free yourself, but being careful to rub your backside against his crotch as you did so. He gasped at the contact, and you grinned mischievously.

“Filthy,” he growled in your ear. “We’re going to have to do something about that. Forget about Jäger, my office, fifteen minutes.”

And with that, he released you, leaving you blushing on the sparring field.


End file.
